1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a body frame that leans and two front wheels which are aligned in a left-and-right direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Patent Publication No. 2012/007819 describes a vehicle including a body frame that leans and two front wheels which are aligned in a left-and-right direction.
In general, the vehicle including the body frame that leans and the two front wheels which are aligned in a left-and-right direction is a vehicle which turns with the body frame leaning from a vertical direction. More specifically, the body frame leans to the right of the vehicle when the vehicle turns right, whereas when the vehicle turns left, the body frame leans to the left of the vehicle. In the vehicle described above which includes the body frame that leans and the two front wheels which are aligned in a left-and-right direction, since the body frame is caused to lean, a distance defined between the two front wheels which are aligned in a left-and-right direction of the body frame is very short compared with a normal four-wheeled vehicle. The vehicle including the body frame that leans and the two front wheels which are aligned in a left-and-right direction is a vehicle which is compact and highly maneuverable.
The vehicle described in International Patent Publication No. 2012/007819 which includes the body frame that leans and the two front wheels which are aligned in a left-and-right direction includes a right shock absorbing device and a left shock absorbing device which each include two telescopic elements. The right shock absorbing device supports the right front wheel rotatably. The left shock absorbing device supports the left front wheel rotatably. When the handlebar is operated, the right shock absorbing device turns together with the right front wheel about a turning axis which extends in an up-and-down direction, and the left shock absorbing device turns together with the left front wheel about a turning axis which extends in an up-and-down direction. Because of this, it is designed that the right shock absorbing device, the right front wheel, the left shock absorbing device, and the left front wheel do not interfere with the body cover and other body parts.
Incidentally, in the vehicle described in International Patent Publication No. 2012/007819 which includes the body frame that leans and the two front wheels which are aligned in a left-and-right direction, it is desired to mount a front wheel rotation speed detector. The front wheel rotation speed detector includes, in addition to a sensor main body, a bracket to which the sensor main body is attached and a fastening member to fix the bracket to the vehicle. In order to mount the front wheel rotation speed detector on the vehicle, a bracket where the front wheel rotation speed detector is attached is also provided on the vehicle side. Because of this, in attempting to mount the front wheel rotation speed detector, it is necessary to ensure a space where those members are disposed and a space which prevents those members from interfering with other members. This causes a concern that the vehicle including the body frame that leans and the two front wheels which are aligned in a left-and-right direction is enlarged in size.
Then, as shown in FIG. 12, International Patent Publication No. 2012/007819 discloses that a front wheel rotation speed detector 1028 is provided between two telescopic elements 1022, 1024. A gap is inevitably generated between the two telescopic elements 1022, 1024 which are aligned in a back-and-forth direction. Additionally, the gap is originally a dead space. In International Patent Publication No. 2012/007819, however, the space is effectively used by providing a front wheel rotation speed detector 1028 in the gap which is a dead space.
In this manner, in International Patent Publication No. 2012/007819, although the front wheel rotation speed detector is mounted on the vehicle including the body frame that leans and the two front wheels which are aligned in a left-and-right direction, the enlargement in size of the vehicle is reduced by the use of this space.
However, the market still demands a more compact vehicle which includes a body frame that leans and two front wheels which are aligned in a left-and-right direction. It is desirable for this reason that the enlargement in the size of the vehicle including the body frame that leans and the two front wheels which are aligned in a left-and-right direction is reduced further although the front wheel rotation speed detector is mounted on the vehicle.